


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Beast/Hightlight OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Bartender Gikwang, Chance Meetings, Dancer Hyunseung, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gikwang-centric, Hyunseung-centric, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Relationship, Repaying Debt, Strangers to Lovers, Whump, Work In Progress, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Gikwang helps Hyunseung after finding him woozy from a laced drink.
Relationships: Jang Hyunseung/Lee Gikwang
Series: Beast/Hightlight OTP Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013409





	Untitled

**7:54 PM**

"Hyunseung-ah?"

The boy in question looks up at Dojoon with a look of confusion."Dojoon-hyung?"Hyunseung asks,clearly not hearing the alarm in the older's voice."What's wrong?Did something happen?"


End file.
